Falling For The Snake
by StayBeautiful KeepItUgly11
Summary: Guinevere Athena Nightlock was left at Helena's Orphanage for Wizards and Witches at the age of one by her Death Eater parents. On her eleventh Birthday she receives a letter, excepting her into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After being sorted into Slytherin, Guinevere finally finds out about her parents and what she is destined to do in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue****  
**

The two Death Eaters dressed in black slowly walked up to the large iron gates of the Orphanage for Wizards and Witches. The woman held in her arms a small baby wrapped in black sheets.

"do you think this is such a good idea, Ares? Leaving our own daughter with filthy half-bloods and muggle-borns?" The woman, Athena Nightlock, asked. The man, Ares Nightlock, shook his head.

"Not particularly but it isn't our choice. The Dark Lord himself decided that she should be sent to a Wizarding Orphanage until it is safe again." Ares explained to his wife. "It shouldn't be for a long time, anyway. AS we speak our Lord is making his way to Godric's Hollow where he will take care of this child. After that we will come and take her away."

Athena nodded, understanding the whole situation. "As long as she is safe. She could do a lot for the Dark Lord. He thinks so himself."

The pair had reached the front doors of the orphanage and knocked rather loudly. They could hear someone stumbling, then a loud smash and then the sound of someone swearing. Seconds later the door opened revealing a young looking woman dressed in a silk gown and wearing a rather tired look on her face.

"Yes?" She asked irritated. "What can I do for you?"

Athena lifted up her left sleeve, revealing the skull and snake that had been tattooed onto her arm. The Dark Mark. The woman gasped and attempted to slam the door shut. It would of worked if Ares hadn't stuck his foot between the closing door. The woman glared at the couple.

"I want no such evil in this home. I'm warning you to leave before I call the Auror's." She threatened in a shaky voice. Ares cackled and Athena smirked.

"You think that scares us?" Ares laughed at the woman. He shook his head. "No. We are here so that you-" He pointed at her. "Can take care of her." He then pointed at the bundle in Athena's arms. "Just for a few weeks." He added.

"And why should I do that?" The woman at the door asked with courage. Ares snickered before pulling out his wand and pointing it at her.

"Because if you don't we will personally torture you until the Dark Lord _himself_ arrives and finishes you off." He said in a bitter tone. "Am I clear?" He asked in a new sickly sweet voice. The woman nodded frantically.

"If you would like to step in Mr and Mrs-" She started.

"Nightlock." Athena snapped. "Athena and Ares Nightlock. Remember that."

The woman nodded. "Yes, o-of course. Now if you would like to come to my office." She pointed down the hall. The Death Eaters stepped inside and headed for the little room. As they walked they looked around the building, looking to see if it was suitable for their daughter to live in. The young woman turned the door handle and opened it wide, gesturing for Athena and Ares to step in.

When everyone was inside the woman closed and locked the door with a swish of her wand. She took at seat at the large desk sitting in the middle of the room and pointed at the two chairs opposite her.

"Please, sit." She insisted. The couple sat down. "Right, let's get down to business." The woman said to herself.

"Yes, let's." Ares sneered. The woman gave him a shaky look before pulling some papers out of a drawer in the desk. At the top it read _Helena Row's Orphanage for Wizards and Witches_. Under it were a list of questions such as _What is the child's name?_ And _When is the child's Birthday?_.

"I just need you to fill out this form with all the details of Little Miss Nightlock." Helena Row pointed at each question. She handed the piece of parchment and a quill over to Ares whilst Athena rocked the baby. He carefully answered each question and signed at the bottom before handing the quill over to his wife so she could sign. Helena Crow snatched the parchment back into her hands and read through each answer.

"Is that good enough for you?" Athena snapped, irritated and annoyed about how much time Helena Crow was taking to read each answer. She nodded and placed the parchment down on the desk.

"Our daughter shall not be sharing a room with anyone." Ares harshly informed Helena. "Especially not any Mudbloods."

"M-Mudblood, Sir?" Helena said with a quiver in her voice. Ares tutted.

"A muggle-born!" Athena hissed. Helena nodded quickly.

"All of the babies have their own room, anyway." She told the parents. "She will not be put into a room with muggle-borns."

"Good." Snapped Ares. "The Dark Lord would hate it if she became a muggle-lover. He wants her to stay as pure as possible."

Suddenly Athena felt a burning sensation in her arm. She pulled up her left sleeve to see the Dark Mark moving.

"The Dark Lord is calling us." She told Ares. He then pulled up his sleeve and the Dark Mark was also moving on his arm. Athena stood up from her seat and placed her daughter in the hands of Helena Crow.

"You better take care of our daughter." Athena hissed at Helena Crow.

"Or else." Ares threatened. And then, before Helena Crow knew it, The two Death Eaters had apparated to wherever they needed to go. Helena let her gaze fall onto the tiny baby in her arms. Her chocolate brown eyes were open and she was staring at Helena. Helena smiled down at the innocent looking child. She then slowly bent down and kissed the baby girls forehead. A light giggle came out of her mouth and her mouth turned up into a smile, showing her cute dimples. Helena let out a light laugh before speaking to the child.

"You're beautiful. Guinevere Athena Nightlock."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**10 years later**

11 year old Guinevere Nightlock woke up to a loud banging on her bedroom door. Her dark brown eyes flickered up to the door and a sigh escaped her lips. She was used to this. Every day she was teased and tortured by the other kids in the orphanage. None of them had been there as long as she had and most of them laughed at the fact that Guinevere's parents had left her here when she was barely a year old. Gwen never knew who her parents was but somehow the other children knew why she was in the orphanage.

Guinevere sat up in bed and stood up, her feet walking her towards the door. Her pale hand reached out for the door handle and she twisted it with her long fingers before opening it to reveal a tall girl with tan skin, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Bonnie Carter, the head bully in the orphanage who made fun of Gwen the most. Guinevere remembered when Bonnie first arrived at the home. At the age of 11 Bonnie's Muggle parents had died in a car crash and her neighbor who happened to be a Witch sent her to the orphanage. Bonnie was then made to share with Gwen. Guinevere was only 8 at the time and she had thought that Bonnie was so kind and amazing until the next morning. Whilst Guinevere was sleeping Bonnie had cut off parts of her raven black hair and by the next day Gwen and Bonnie had been enemies.

"What do _you_ want?" Guinevere hissed at Bonnie. Bonnie smirked.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Bonnie asked sarcastically. Gwen glared at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes and held out an envelope.

"You do know I could just burn this, right?" Bonnie laughed. "And then you would have no school to go to." Guinevere's eyes widened.

"My Hogwarts letter?" She asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Mrs Steele wanted me to give you it. She said something about wanting to get rid of you for the majority of the year." Bonnie snickered at the last part.

Mrs Jane Steele was the new head worker at the orphanage. She had taken over for Helena Crow who, a few days after Bonnie arrived, was found dead in her office. It deeply saddened Guinevere since Helena Crow had always stuck up for young Gwen and made sure that she was okay. Helena Crow thought of Guinevere like a daughter and always bought her expensive presents for Christmas and her Birthday, considering no one else did.

"Hand it over then." Gwen glared at Bonnie. Bonnie snickered at Guinevere's eagerness to read her letter and thrust it into her hands before storming off to her room. Gwen looked down at the envelope in her hands and smiled when she saw what was written on it.

_Mrs Guinevere A. Nightlock  
Room number 16  
Second floor  
Helena Crow's Orphanage for Wizards and Witches  
London_

"It finally came." Guinevere whispered to herself. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" Guinevere made her way back into her room and shut the door before ripping open the envelope and pulling out 2 pieces of parchment. She picked up the first piece and started to read what the contents had to say.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., __Chf. Warlock, __Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Nightlock, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy__ Headmistress_**

Guinevere eagerly pulled out the next piece of parchment which included the books and equipment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform:_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed (Black) Hat for Day Wear  
One Pair of Protected Gloves (Dragon Hide or Similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black with Silver Fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags._

_Course Books:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:  
_

_1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)  
1 Set of Glass or Crystal Phials  
1 Telescope  
1 Set of Brass Scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an Owl, a Cat or a Toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,  
_

**_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_**

After finishing reading both her letters, Guinevere ran downstairs and knocked loudly on Mrs Steele's door. She heard a quiet 'Come in' and Gwen raced inside.

"Mrs Steele I have received my Hogwarts letter!" Guinevere grinned. "When can we go to Diagon Alley?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy**_

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks later the children from Helena Crow's Orphanage for Wizards and Witches were getting ready to go on their annual visit to Diagon Alley. The older kids who attended Hogwarts or were starting went their own ways to buy their books and equipment whilst the younger kids stayed with Mrs Steele and her co-worker Kate to buy their own bits and bobs what they wanted. A few days before the trip Mrs Steele left Kate in charge and retrieved some money from each of the children's vaults at Gringotts, the wizard bank. Surprisingly, Guinevere had a lot of money in her vault which, according to Helena, was what her parents had left her before they fled. Guinevere smiled at this thought. Her parents had given her something.

Gwen walked out of her bedroom with the bag of money Mrs Steele had given her and the list of things she needed for Hogwarts in each of her hands. She was genuinely in a happy mood. Well, she was until Bonnie and her friends, Erica, Cathy and Courtney, ambushed her.

"Oi, Nightlock!" Erica shouted. Guinevere ignored them and simply started to walk.

"Hey!" Bonnie roughly grabbed Gwen's shoulder and turned her around so she was facing them. "Didn't your mummy and daddy teach you any manners?" She asked. The girls started to laugh.

"Oh wait." Courtney taunted. "They left you here instead." Another fit of laughter erupted between them all.

"Oi, Nightlock! What are you wearing?" Cathy sneered. Gwen looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a three-quarter sleeved red hoodie, a pair of navy blue jeans and a pair battered red high-tops.

"My clothes." She said trying to be cheeky. Bonnie glared at her.

"We don't need your cheek, Nightlock." She sneered. "Being cheeky isn't a good thing." Gwen was about to retort back but was stopped by a shout.

"If you want to go to Diagon Alley you better get down here now or we're leaving without you!" Kate's voice shouted up the stairs. As soon as she had shouted every door opened and the younger kids came racing out of their rooms and down the stairs whilst the older ones walked. Guinevere took her chance and raced down the stairs and stopped next to the fireplace where Mrs Steele, Kate and the rest of the children were standing.

"Right, listen up you lot!" Mrs Steele shouted. "You can all go off on your own if you are starting or already attending Hogwarts. The rest of you have to stay with us. Meet back at Flourish and Blotts at four O'clock. No later or you will be making your own way back to the orphanage. Got it?" Mrs Steele asked in her manly voice. Mumbles of 'yeah' came out of the children's mouths along with a few nods of the head.

"Good." Mrs Steele picked up the pot of dust from the fire place. "Nightlock!" She shouted at Guinevere. Gwen looked up at her.

"Yes?" She asked Mrs Steele. The owner nodded her head towards the fireplace.

"You can go first." She smirked. Gwen nodded and stepped forward. She grabbed a handful of the dust stuff and stepped inside to fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" Guinevere shouted clearly and threw the dust onto the floor. Green flames erupted around her and she disappeared.

* * *

Guinevere landed inside a fire place inside The Leaky Cauldron. She dusted her knees off and stepped out before looking around.

"Ah! Miss Nightlock!" Shouted the voice of the Landlord, Tom. "Is it the annual Diagon Alley visit, already?" He asked. Gwen smiled at him and nodded.

"And this time I get to buy my Hogwarts stuff." She said brightly. "I got my letter a few weeks ago."

"That's wonderful news, Gwen. Very good news indeed." Tom grinned. Gwen started going towards the back of the pub where the entrance to Diagon Alley was but Tom wasn't moving.

"Aren't you coming to get me into Diagon Alley, Tom?" She asked, confused. Tom shook his head.

"Not this time, Gwen. The gamekeeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid, is out back with another first year. He said he would let you in." Tom informed her. Guinevere nodded before walking out back. She spotted a rather large man with a scruffy beard talking to a small boy with scruffy black hair and glasses.

"Excuse me!" Gwen said to the two. "Are you Hagrid?" She asked the large man. He nodded.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid and this young fella is Harry Potter." He introduced himself and the boy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Guinevere Nightlock but please call me Gwen." Guinevere introduced herself. The boy, Harry, smiled at her. Gwen smiled back, it had been ages since someone who wasn't an adult smiled at her. Gwen moved her head to watch Hagrid tap a few bricks on the wall with is umbrella. Then the bricks on the wall unfolded to reveal Diagon Alley. She saw Harry's face light up in amazement and this made Guinevere wonder if he had ever been here.

Gwen turned around the Harry and Hagrid. "I've got to go now. Bye!" She waved before running off. She looked at the list in her hand. She already had her money so that was one place she didn't have to go. Gwen was glad. The goblins creeped her out. The first things on her list were her robes so she decided to visit Madam Malkin's first.

When she walked in the shop, Guinevere's eyes were filled with the sight of robes. And then a boy with slick back blonde hair.


End file.
